meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Mummy Game 007
March 1922. A boat on the Nile. It's been days since the murder of one Ali, killed in a bizarre way wholly unheard of in ancient Egypt as well as today, and laid out like a mummy. Investigations into the death have borne no fruit, and the local police have been bribed to go away quickly-- and assured that Ali's family will receive a stipend. 9:56:00 PM Kate: Whatever the truth behind Ali's death is, it has cast a shadow over the archaeologists and their entire party. David has been moody, and while he hasn't ever mentioned anything, he keeps cleaning his revolver in inappropriate places, such as the dining room table. Paul has gotten quieter, and less likely to respond to his brother's barbs, and Celestine has taken to carrying a knife, never having taken much to guns. 9:57:39 PM Kate: And while Hilde has probably *always* been the type to wander around muttering vaguely to herself and taking notes, now she's doing it in a more worried tone. Father O'Malley has simply become more watchful, and seems to have his eye on an escape route at all times. 9:59:18 PM Kate: The only person largely unaffected by the murder is Ariadne, who seems to determine to squeeze every bit of knowledge out of the trip she can -- learning hieratic from the priest, learning fistfighting from Felix, garnering a bit of German and photography from Hilde and even picking up the new slang (some of which is filthy) from Celestine. 10:04:50 PM Kate: Most affected to Felix's eyes, however, is the Countess. While she's succesfully hidden it from most of the others, her health has taken a sudden tailspin. Her sleep is interrupted by fits of flailing, during which she never cries out, and several times Felix has caught her sleepwalking, eyes open but blank as a doll's, as she experiences some nightmare or other. She's still making a dogged effort to smoke less, but there have been nights where she's chain-smoked, lighting one cigarette with the end of the last. She's using makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes. 10:05:35 PM Kate: By this point, the nightmares have become so bad she's actively trying not to sleep anymore. 10:06:35 PM Kate: Even the boat's crew have become oddly hushed. They seem to view everyone with suspicion and very few of them go anywhere alone if they can help it. 10:07:52 PM Felix: Felix , for his part, has been investigating as well as he can. He has searched very nook and cranny of the boat, probably several times over, looking for something, or someone, that doesn't belong. He tries to keep things civil between the others as tension mounts. 10:12:55 PM Kate: The boat is due in Luxor tomorrow afternoon or evening some time, and everyone seems to be counting the hours as the sun sets and the group disperses after dinner. What Felix does is up to him, but he can likely find anyone he wishes, as it is a small boat. 10:16:34 PM Felix: ((I think the other thing that Felix has been doing is reading whatever they might have about ancient egypt, Set, magical rituals, etc. Probably been talking to O'Malley a bit, too. Asking about curses and that sort of thing.)) 10:17:47 PM Kate: ((Easily done. Curses on tombs were standard, but the thing is, they haven't even *found* a tomb, or any cursed object. They're putting the curse before the hurt.)) 10:18:54 PM Felix: ((Then he'll start asking about past lives, probably mentioned that he's been dreaming he's in egypt, but in asuch a way that suggests that he thinks it's just because of their destination being on his mind.)) 10:20:04 PM Kate: ((Egyptians didn't believe in past lives, really, so he's told that would be mixing mythologies. But not unkindly.)) 10:24:21 PM Felix: Well. He goes and finds Celestine. 10:27:21 PM Kate: Celestine is practicing her knitting skills. Judging from the uneven stitchery and weirdly blobby-looking thing in her lap, this is not something she's good at, though Ariadne has tried hard to teach her. 10:27:49 PM Felix: Cel? Can I come in? 10:28:48 PM Kate: Celestine: Sure. I'm only in my room 'cause I don't want to say what I *really* think in front of the boys. They'd be so *shocked.* 10:29:03 PM Felix: What do you really think? 10:29:11 PM Felix: Felix walks in, and sits down on her bed. 10:29:31 PM Kate: Celestine: I think I'm fucking awful at knitting, Felix. 10:30:00 PM Felix: Well, you can't be good at *everything*, Cel. That wouldn't be fair to the rest of us. 10:30:15 PM Kate: Celestine: Well the damned needles won't go where I *want* them to! 10:30:31 PM Kate: Celestine: And Ariadne just goes a mile a minute. Maybe there's something wrong with me. 10:32:32 PM Felix: There's nothing wrong with you. Id oubt I'd be good at knitting, either. 10:32:57 PM Kate: Celestine: Have you ever tried? 10:33:23 PM Felix: No. 10:33:40 PM Kate: Celestine: Well you bloody well should. 10:34:00 PM Kate: Celestine: ... bloody. Bloody well. Bloody. It just isn't *satisfying* somehow. It doesn't feel like a swear. 10:34:41 PM Kate: Celestine: Felix, I am a failure at both knitting and cursing. I must go and drown myself immediately to relieve my shame. 10:34:51 PM Kate: She tosses the knitting aside in a heap. 10:35:58 PM Felix: Have you ever seen what water does to a corpse? I'd think you of all people would want to leave a good looking corpse. 10:36:50 PM Kate: Celestine: ... well you're morbid tonight. 10:36:58 PM Kate: She lights a cigarette. 10:37:29 PM Felix: ARen't we all? Someone died and everyone else thinks everyone else did it. 10:38:13 PM Kate: Celestine: Well, I don't. I don't think anybody did it. So there. 10:38:25 PM Felix: What do you think happened? 10:38:46 PM Kate: Celestine: ... we-ell. I was joking just now, really, but... 10:39:16 PM Kate: Celestine: ... it doesn't feel right, somehow, does it? 10:40:22 PM Felix: No. I haven't said 'curse' because I think one of the brothers would try to deck me, but... 10:40:22 PM Kate: She frowns. 10:41:18 PM Kate: Celestine: I suppose somebody *must* have, but really, I don't see anybody I know doing it. And I've talked to every one of the workers and the sailors too. 10:41:56 PM Felix: Did I ever tell you about the ghost I saw? 10:42:22 PM Kate: Celestine: You mean the one that haunted our cellar? Or the one that haunted our attic? 10:45:11 PM Felix: I mean the one that I saw in that monastery where I recovered after I lost my eye. 10:45:40 PM Kate: Celestine: You mean the other ones weren't real? Felix, you're a terrible brother. 10:46:11 PM Kate: Celestine: I couldn't go in the attic for months! And all my dolls were there.You're horrible. Now what's this about a French ghost? I assume it was in France. 10:49:52 PM Felix: Well, in my defense, those dolls of yours were creepy. Yeah, in France. Saw it in the middle of the night. Followed it until it walked through a bricked up doorway. 10:49:56 PM Felix: I asked one of the brothers what was in there, he said they were old catacombs that they blocked off after transferring the remains out of there into a newer, nicer tomb. But then he told me that the old catacombs were so unstable that they had no way to know for sure if they had gotten all the old remains out. 10:51:20 PM Kate: Celestine: The unquiet dead. ... what did it look like? 10:52:04 PM Felix: It looked like one of the brothers. But its robes looked older, more timeworn. And it didn't walk. It just.... floated. 10:53:37 PM | Edited 10:53:45 PM Kate: Celestine: Did it notice you? 10:55:49 PM Felix: I couldn't tell. 10:57:15 PM Kate: She takes a puff of the cigarette thoughtfully. "... that's odd, I'll give you that. But what gives, have you seen a ghost here?" 10:58:55 PM Felix: No. But what's more likely? That one of these people... people we've questioned over and oever again... killed that man? Or that there's something supernatural at work? 11:01:15 PM Kate: Celestine: ... I don't know. I suppose one of us could be a homicidal maniac. Are you a homicidal maniac? Because I'm not. 11:02:57 PM Felix: No. If it was a maniac, we'd have more bodies. 11:03:23 PM Kate: Celestine: Really? Because I feel like a sensible maniac would stop after one. 11:03:38 PM Kate: Celestine: I suppose that's why they get caught. 11:07:50 PM Kate: ((Getting laundry.)) 11:09:11 PM Felix: ((okay!)) 11:10:44 PM Kate: ((Got it.)) 11:10:53 PM Kate: Celestine eyes Felix. "You're serious about this, aren't you." 11:12:05 PM Felix: ... I'm not joking around. I know it sounds crazy. 11:14:02 PM Kate: Celestine: ... what do we do, then? Ask the priest for an exorcism? 11:15:17 PM Felix: Maybe. What would it hurt? 11:15:42 PM Kate: Celestine: Apart from him thinking you're crazy? 11:17:07 PM Kate: Celestine: He thinks I did it, Felix. 11:17:20 PM Felix: ...why do you say that? 11:17:44 PM Kate: Celestine: Oh, he keeps staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking. 11:17:53 PM Felix: Oh, he just likes you, that's al. 11:18:55 PM Kate: Celestine: I assure you he does *not.* He finds me shocking! You should see his face when I try to knit, Felix! 11:19:30 PM Felix: No, he told me. He fancies you. He was wodnering if he had 'a shot'. 11:20:21 PM Kate: Celestine throws a pillow at Felix. "You're terrible!" 11:20:38 PM Felix: Felix smiles. "Tellin' the truth, Cel." 11:21:42 PM Kate: Celestine: He ought to sue you for slander, a perfectly respectable minister like that. 11:22:05 PM Kate: Celestine: Do you know, he flinches *every* time I curse? 11:23:49 PM Kate: Celestine: So here I am, coping with my knitting all *alone.* Damn' thing. 11:27:20 PM Felix: .... well. Why do you want to knit, anyway? 11:27:35 PM Kate: Celestine: Well other people can and they make it look so relaxing. 11:27:56 PM Kate: Celestine: Even Madame LeFarge from Dickens. 11:28:04 PM Kate: Celestine: ... Felix... 11:28:18 PM Kate: She hesitates, staring at her hands. 11:34:14 PM Felix: ... what? What is it? 11:34:31 PM Kate: Celestine: ... are you *very* attached to the Countess? 11:36:06 PM Felix: .... why do you ask? 11:36:39 PM Kate: Celestine: ... well, I think she did it. 11:38:46 PM Felix: Why do you think that? 11:41:01 PM Kate: Celestine: We-ell... it's nothing solid. I mean, I'm not going to the police or anything like that. I *like* Yelena. 11:42:13 PM Kate: Celestine: But she's been acting different ever since that night. I noticed she was really trowelling the makeup on and then I looked, really *looked* at her. And she's either terribly sick or terribly guilty, or maybe so guilty it's making her sick. I don't know. 11:52:46 PM Felix: She's not doing well. Why would she do it, though? 11:53:20 PM Felix: ((Sorry, phone call there.)) 11:53:43 PM Kate: Celestine: I don't know. 11:54:00 PM Kate: Celestine: ... and you didn't answer my question. 12:00:06 AM Felix: No, I didn't. I like her. I'm not in love with her, but I do like her quite a bit. 12:01:18 AM Kate: Celestine: All right. ... it doesn't make sense that she did it, it's just that she's changed so much. 12:07:06 AM Felix: ... If she did do it, she didn't do it. 12:07:15 AM Kate: Celestine: What do you mean? 12:12:04 AM Felix: I don't know what I mean. I think there's some evil at work here. 12:13:37 AM Kate: Celestine frowns. "Demons and monsters and that kind of thing?" 12:17:09 AM Felix: Or ghosts. 12:17:17 AM Felix: .... I know how this all sounds. 12:18:20 AM Kate: Celestine: No you don't. You know how it would sound from somebody else. 12:18:45 AM Felix: ... I don't even know what that means. 12:19:21 AM Kate: Celestine: You're annoyingly sane, Felix. 12:21:16 AM Felix: Oh. Well, thanks. 12:22:18 AM Kate: Celestine: If I said something like that people would think I was mad, but it's quite different for you. I don't know if it's just being a man or if the eyepatch helps. ... it can't be the eyepatch, you sounded just as sane about the attic-ghost when you were 12. 12:22:57 AM Felix: .... And I'm not just making excuses for her. 12:23:50 AM Kate: Celestine: No, because if you didn't agree with what she did I think you'd turn her in yourself. 12:24:14 AM Kate: Celestine: Or just say he'd had it coming. 12:26:42 AM Felix: And I've seen things, Cel. I've seen.... visions. Like that past life nonsense the spiritualists are always on about. 12:27:26 AM Kate: Celestine: Visions? What kind of visions? 12:34:39 AM Felix: I saw myself as a man in ancient Egypt. 12:35:15 AM Kate: Celestine: A slave, building the pyramids? Or a pharaoh with a wig and one of those fake beards? 12:35:36 AM Felix: Somewhere in between, I think. 12:36:26 AM Kate: Celestine: A tradesman? Like a goldsmith? 12:37:50 AM Felix: I don't know. Maybe. There was a woman there. She said something about a sorceror. I know his sister was important in some way, too. 12:39:27 AM Kate: Celestine: You were a sorceror? I didn't know they had those. Obviously the Driscolls are leaving things *out.* 12:40:22 AM Felix: I don't know. He was having an affair, I think, something illicit. The woman he was involved with feared his sister, whoever she was. 12:40:43 AM Kate: Celestine: Are you *sure* you weren't a pharaoh? They married their sisters, you know. 12:41:01 AM Kate: She makes a face. 12:45:47 AM Felix: I really don't know. Maybe I'm the one behind it all and I'm going mad. 12:46:45 AM Kate: Celestine: You aren't. I'd know. 12:46:57 AM Kate: Celestine: Your underpants aren't even on your head. 12:47:10 AM Kate: She stubs out the end of her cigarette. 12:47:25 AM Felix: Felix chuckles. 12:48:00 AM Kate: She gets up and hugs Felix. "Just be careful around her, all right?" 12:48:43 AM Felix: ... yeah. 12:51:10 AM Kate: She picks up her knitting and bares her teeth at it. 12:52:00 AM Felix: YEah, you've definitely got it on the run. 12:52:44 AM Kate: Celestine: It's not *supposed* to run. Ugh. Now go away, you're going to make me drop a stitch. 12:53:00 AM Felix: Felix nods, and leaves her to it. 12:53:10 AM Kate: Where does he go next? 12:53:47 AM Felix: He'll drop in on Ariadne. 12:55:52 AM Kate: Ariadne is at her desk in her room, painstakingly translating hieratic into hieroglyphs. "Hullo, Felix." She smiles and pushes her work away. 12:56:27 AM Felix: How goes it? 12:57:24 AM Kate: Ariadne: Harder than I expected! Now I see why we really *do* need the good reverend. 12:58:14 AM Felix: Cel is angry at her knitting. 12:58:40 AM Kate: Ariadne giggles. 12:59:17 AM Kate: Ariadne: She's trying too hard! Her stitches will be all bunched up tight, which makes it even harder. 1:00:14 AM Felix: Part of it is all the tension we've been dealing with around here. A lot of pentup energy and anxiousness. 1:02:53 AM Kate: Ariadne: ... I've noticed too. And Paul just keeps saying there's nothing wrong. 1:05:44 AM Kate: Ariadne: Paul just tells me to let the grown-ups handle it. 1:05:56 AM Felix: Pff. You're how old? 1:05:56 AM Kate: ((Er, David.)) 1:06:35 AM Kate: Ariadne: Seventeen! Fifty years ago I'd be married by now with a house of my own! 1:07:00 AM Felix: I was signing up with the French Foreign Legion when I was your age. 1:09:04 AM Kate: Ariadne: ... I don't think they take girls. Or cripples. 1:09:32 AM Felix: No. THough I suspect your brothers' overprotectiveness is based more on the latter than the former. 1:10:14 AM Kate: Ariadne: My stupid foot, you mean? It isn't as if I *can't* walk if I've got to. 1:11:09 AM Felix: Hey, I know that. 1:11:34 AM Kate: Ariadne: I know. Your sister thinks I've got a crush on you. 1:12:13 AM Felix: Felix looks hurt. "You mean you don't?" 1:12:34 AM Kate: She frowns at him. "I'm *much* too young for you." 1:13:00 AM Felix: I'm teasing you because I'm a horrible old man. 1:13:45 AM Kate: Ariadne: Oh, good. I don't know, I feel like I *ought* to. 1:14:01 AM Felix: That's strange. 1:14:19 AM Kate: Ariadne: I think you're too much like my brothers or something. Sorry. 1:14:51 AM Felix: Felix puts a hand over his heart. "Fatally wounded right in the pride." 1:15:13 AM Kate: Ariadne: Maybe if you were five years younger! 1:15:31 AM Kate: Ariadne: Besides, you're in love with the Countess. 1:17:39 AM Felix: I am, am I? 1:18:13 AM Kate: Ariadne: Aren't you? 1:18:39 AM Felix: I'll get back to you on that. 1:19:48 AM Kate: Ariadne: David said you were. 1:26:03 AM Felix: Did he? Well. 1:27:18 AM Kate: Ariadne: He's not always very smart about that kind of thing, though. 1:29:39 AM Kate: Ariadne: I think he likes the countess, too. 1:31:59 AM Felix: Felix shrugs. 1:33:50 AM Felix: ((Blurgh. I just threw up. It was grossssssssssssssssssssssss.)) 1:34:13 AM Kate: ((Awww. *snug* Your digestive system sucks!)) 1:36:04 AM Felix: ((Well, I think it's just a result of the cold.)) 1:37:39 AM Kate: Ariadne: He put on a suit for her, he never does that. 1:42:25 AM Felix: Hmm. Well. You need anything? You're all engrossed in your work and all. 1:43:43 AM Kate: Ariadne: Not really. I think I'll turn in early, it'll be very tiring getting everything off the boat tomorrow. And David shouts the whole time. 1:44:32 AM Felix: Felix nods. "All right, then. Sleep well." 1:45:06 AM Kate: Ariadne: I will. Goodnight, Felix. 1:45:34 AM Felix: Good night. 1:45:37 AM Felix: Felix leaves her room! 1:46:06 AM Kate: Where to next? 1:48:09 AM Felix: Felix will just wander the deck a bit! 1:49:25 AM Kate: It's pretty quiet up there, except for a few sailors going about their business. Paul is staring out at the river ahead. 1:51:10 AM Felix: Felix walks up beside him. 1:52:37 AM Kate: Paul: Mr. Cray. 1:52:39 AM Kate: He nods politely. 1:53:06 AM Felix: Driscoll. 1:54:08 AM Kate: Paul: Beautiful night, isn't it? 1:55:23 AM Felix: Felix looks at the sky. "Nights are always lovely in the desert." 1:57:57 AM Kate: Paul: It's not really the desert here, though. 1:59:34 AM Kate: Paul looks like he's going to say something, changes his mind, and goes back to looking at the river. 2:00:01 AM Felix: Felix eyes him. "What?" 2:00:47 AM Kate: Paul: Your sister... that is, Miss Cray... 2:01:04 AM Felix: What about her? 2:01:47 AM Kate: Paul: ... what sort of person is she interested in? 2:04:41 AM Felix: Well now. Someone not boring. Someone who looks at her like an equal, not a damsel. Someone who won't swoon when she cusses. Someone who's okay with her always driving. 2:07:22 AM Kate: Paul: I don't *swoon.* I don't swoon. Do I? 2:10:01 AM Felix: Well, you know what I mean. Let her be who she is. She doesn't need modification. A lot of guys come courting because she's beautiful, and because they think they can 'tame' her. 2:11:02 AM Kate: Paul: ... why would they want to do that? 2:11:29 AM Felix: Because she's beautiful and and educated and that's all they want. 2:12:01 AM Felix: All that said, don't bore her. 2:12:22 AM Kate: Paul: ... I can't help it. I *am* boring. 2:14:18 AM Felix: That doesn't mean you bore her. You want my advice? You let her be herself. You be yourself around her. 2:16:06 AM Kate: Paul: Let her? She doesn't need anybody to let her do anything. That's exactly what makes her special. Well, one of the things. 2:18:59 AM Felix: Let her drive, don't flinch when she swears, don't be afraid to speak your mind. 2:20:09 AM Kate: Paul: Do I flinch, really? 2:20:42 AM Felix: You kind of flinch. 2:22:04 AM Kate: Paul: Why is that? You'd think I'd be used to it with David around. 2:22:46 AM Felix: Probably because Cel is a young woman of obvious breeding. 2:24:44 AM Kate: Paul: Breeding? ... no offense, but I didn't think Americans cared about that kind of thing. 2:27:14 AM Felix: 'No offense', which is translated as 'the thing I'm about to say is kinda offensive'. 2:27:33 AM Kate: Paul: *Do* you care about that kind of thing? Because if you do I'm frankly sunk. 2:27:53 AM Felix: I don't. Cel doesn't. Don't worry about it. 2:28:37 AM | Edited 2:30:50 AM Kate: Paul: My family was in service to the local lords for generations in England, we're not even far enough up the social ladder to be nobodies. 2:31:46 AM Felix: ((zero sumbodies!)) 2:32:35 AM Felix: Well, I promise you, that won't matter to her at all. 2:36:37 AM Kate: Paul sighs. "I'm still dull. I can't help it, I dig up corpses for a living. Should I take up sky-diving or something?" 2:38:28 AM Felix: I think she might find that interesting. IT's not usual, definitely. 2:39:46 AM Kate: Paul: It's kind of you to say that. I can't really see why she'd be the slightest bit interested in me. 2:40:07 AM Kate: Paul: She's very... alive. 2:40:35 AM Felix: Well, that she is. 2:44:52 AM Kate: Paul: ... and I dig up mummies. 2:45:05 AM Kate: Paul sighs. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mr. Cray." 2:45:45 AM Felix: G'night, Driscoll. 2:49:22 AM Kate: He heads off! 2:49:29 AM Kate: Tired, or should we go on? 2:50:32 AM Felix: ((Let's call it a night! My sleep schedule is all messed up.)) 2:50:59 AM Kate: ((Okeydoke. I'm on evenings again starting tomorrow.)) 2:52:06 AM Felix: Hmm. Well, gimme a minute to get ready for bed and we'll go on, then! 2:52:16 AM Kate: ((Ooh, okay!)) 2:53:52 AM Felix: ((Gonna get in bed with you!)) 2:54:39 AM Kate: ((Ooh baby.)) 2:57:32 AM Felix: ((Okay!)) 2:57:48 AM Felix: After that, I think Felix just watches the night sky for awhile! 2:58:03 AM Felix: ((Thundahstohm!)) 3:00:34 AM Kate: No one disturbs him. 3:00:38 AM Kate: ((Wenniestorm!)) 3:01:27 AM Felix: Then he'll drop in on Hilde, if it's not too late. 3:02:06 AM Kate: It's probably too late, really. The sun has gone down and it's very cold again. 3:06:57 AM Felix: Then he'll head back to the his room! 3:08:16 AM Kate: Easily done. The door to the Countess's room is open. 3:08:31 AM Felix: He will check on her. 3:09:00 AM Kate: She's sitting up in bed with a book, and looks up at Felix when he stops in. 3:10:39 AM Kate: Countess: I thought perhaps you wouldn't come. 3:12:43 AM Felix: What are you reading? 3:13:10 AM Kate: Countess: A book your sister lent me. 3:14:02 AM Kate: Countess: It's about the French Revolution. 3:16:00 AM Felix: Felix sits on the bed beside her. "Sounds like a light and breezy read." 3:17:08 AM Kate: Countess: It is. You don't have to stay with me. 3:17:55 AM Felix: I don't abandon my friends. 3:19:39 AM Kate: Countess: ... I am very grateful for that. ... I'm so tired, Felix. 3:20:48 AM Felix: Felix puts an arm around her. "I know." 3:21:22 AM Felix: You can't go for so long without sleep, Yelena. 3:23:08 AM Kate: Countess: ... I know. I can't bear the nightmares. 3:23:29 AM Felix: What do you dream of? 3:25:00 AM Kate: Countess: It is always the same. 3:25:28 AM Kate: Countess: I am in a very small room, in the dark. 3:25:58 AM Kate: Countess: And all of the air is being used up, and I can't get out. 3:26:14 AM Kate: She stares at Felix. 3:28:10 AM Felix: Is this something you experienced when you were young? 3:29:24 AM Kate: Countess: I was not young. At least... I did not think I was. 3:30:30 AM Kate: Countess: ... my family was vacationing abroad when the Revolution began. 3:31:08 AM Kate: Countess: That is how they survived. 3:31:18 AM Kate: Countess: I was not so lucky. 3:31:40 AM Felix: You survived, didn't you? 3:32:39 AM Kate: Countess: Yes. They didn't dare kill me; like the Romanovs we are related to many powerful people outside of Russia. 3:38:55 AM Felix: Felix gives her hand a squeeze. "these nightmares... they don't normally come this quickly, do they?" 3:39:32 AM Kate: Countess: No. 3:39:46 AM Kate: Countess: I don't understand it. Worse things happened to me then. 3:40:34 AM Kate: Countess: Being alone in the quiet dark was a refuge. I was not afraid. 3:41:27 AM Felix: ... then it's all tied into what ever is happening. 3:43:12 AM Kate: Countess: No one hurt me in the dark. 3:47:14 AM Felix: Felix gives her shoulder a rub. 3:48:08 AM Kate: She hugs him, resting her head on his shoulder. 3:51:27 AM Felix: Who or what would want to torment you like this? 3:52:38 AM Kate: Countess: They weren't thinking of me as human. That is how it is done. 3:55:36 AM Kate: Countess: When a person becomes an object, a symbol of a hated object, all things are possible. 3:56:24 AM Felix: Yes. It's the same way in war. You don't want your soldiers to remember that the guy they're shooting at has a family just like yours. 3:57:47 AM Kate: Countess: I survived, as you say. There are only scars, inside and out. 3:59:09 AM Felix: But who would want to torment you with these things now? 3:59:42 AM Kate: Countess: I don't know. And as I said, the darkness was never... I don't know what is going on. 4:02:03 AM Felix: I had a thought. Its unlikely... but all we have now is unlikely. 4:02:22 AM Kate: She sighs, and murmurs, "What is it?" 4:03:17 AM Felix: Maybe it's her. The woman you saw yourself as. 4:04:36 AM Kate: Countess: Or them. Don't let them get me, Felix. 4:04:49 AM Kate: Judging from the tone of voice, she's starting to fall asleep. 4:05:50 AM Felix: Felix holds her. "I won't." 4:06:33 AM Felix: Felix then spends the rest of the night reciting poetry to her while she sleeps, hoping that it manages to filter in. 4:08:14 AM Kate: Whether it's the poetry or something else, she does sleep, without any of the wordless, terrified flailing that marks her nightmares. 4:08:46 AM Felix: ((Pleasant stuff about nature... not Baudelaire, or anything like that.)) 4:09:43 AM Kate: ((His own or someone else's?)) 4:10:35 AM Felix: ((His own, with some other stuff mixed in. He mostly writes about nature.)) 4:12:17 AM Kate: ((Does he sleep at all himself?)) 4:14:05 AM Felix: ((No, I think he watches her all night.)) Category:Logs Category:Mummy Game